Be our guest
by fictionlover94
Summary: Based after Tangled the disney version. I know it didn't come out but I was inspired to write, er, type this. First in this catagory. Please be nice, Read and review? Perviously titled after tangled
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Based after Tangled the disney version. I know it didn't come out but this is after and of course Rapunzel and Flynn would get married. Some of the original is in this, the twin boy and girl. Other characters are mentioned. I could see the new disney princess as a really stubborn girl. First in this section, don't hurt me. Don't harress me that it didn't come out yet. I was inspired to write this fic. **

**My computer does not have a grammar or spelling check on it. I'll do my best. **

Laurel she looked down at her best penmanship. Then she looked at her tutor Felicity. She just looked at her and the paper. She wrote in her best penmanship, _princess_ in front of it. Laurel sighed and looked out at her brother and his tutor Glenn. She really wished she had a bow and pratice. That would have been better than sewing lessons.

It would be proper right? When she was finally queen she had to be strong enough to protect herself and her people. If someone was to control her, that person would get a surprise. A strong leader means strong land correct? She hated princess lessons. Making medicenes was the only thing she enjoyed. Even her mother didn't really enjoy it. Ond day she heard her muttering: We are betting off living in the woods.

Her tutor left and she she pulled on a forest green princess seamed dress. It smelled faintly of the woods and she loved the satin feel on her skin. She quickly stole into the weaponary cabnit and picked out her fathers bow. It was light and springy, the string easy to pull back. She grabbed a quiver of arrows and set out for the fields.

Laurel readied her bow and shot at the dead tree. Yes she was guilty of stealing it. But she just had to prove something to that idiot, she was forced to call a brother.

Her twin brother is Edmund, and they both had there mothers green eyes. Edmund had her blond hair, and she had her father dark hair. Edmund is attached to his mother, and Laurel takes after her father. However Laurel has her mothers temper. Any way back to what she was doing. A bunch of arrows in the dead tree stump. The crack of a branch made her swivl around to look.

"Who ever is there, I'm armed." She strung the bow and waited for the approacher to leave or come at her. A familiar sillhoute of her father Flynn Ryder was in front of her.

"Uh hi dad," and she took the stolen bow and quickly hid it behind her back. Flynn raised his eye brows at his daughter.

"What's behind your back?" He questioned and stepped toward her.

"Nothing," she said and showed her hands. They were in fact empty, the bow was resting against her hip. Then it just fell behind her, and her father saw it.

"Well, well, well; it seems I have found my bow," he said and she smiled weakly. She was in so much trouble it wasn't even funny.

"Laurel is that my bow?" he said and picked it up. "Indeed it is, now why would you have it?"

"I had to take it, There are bandits and thieve and pyscho people people in the woods," she stuttered out. She never noticed it but her father winced when she said thieves. Of course Rapunzel told the story about them. Laurel loved the part about her dad saving her mom when she was younger. She never really paid attention to the man behind her father.

"Well lets see how you did." Huh she was confused he wasn't going to punish her?

"Wait you aren't going to punish me?"

"Do you want to get punished? Or would you like to show me what you can do with that bow?" He handed her the bow and an arrow. She took it with firm hands if it meant not getting in trouble she was good. She aimed and let it sail until she heard the satisfing thump. Her father handed her another and repositioned her hands.

"Good but aim a bit lower." Thump another direct hit and she smiled. Her dad handed her another arrow, and he kept giving her them. Her last arrow was notched and she aimed.

"Laurel, what on earth are you doing with that bow?" shrieked out her grandmother Queen Gabriella. She had a firm belief that women shouldn't do mens work. No girl relative of hers was going to touch a sword, dagger or bow and arrow. It wasn't proper and lady like. Laurel dropped the bow and Flynn picked it up. They were doing so well. She was a younger girl version of himself. The queen lifted her skirts a bit and walked over to them.

"I was, um, doing archery," she replied meekly. She really had no clue that her grandmother was against her using the bow. Her grandmothers eyes grew wide and and mouth opened slightly. The pastal colored skirts in her hands dropped. Laurel avoided looking in her eyes. Flynn how ever locked eyes with her.

"She was practcing with me Gabby." She raised her eye brows at the name.

"Ella," he guessed again. The eye brows raised higher.

"Mom?" Now she had this permently shocked look on her face. Her eyebrows high, eyes huge, and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"That would be a fine name if you were a prince. Honstly, what does my daughter see in you? I really don't know.

"Dad saved moms life," said Laurel feeling like a little girl about 8. She hated that feeling she was 14.

"Any way I was teaching Laurel the art of the bow and arrow. If the queen is strong, then the land will be strong." He said echoing her thoughts from earlier. Her mind wandered a bit until her father said her name.

"She was doing a great job. Now would you like to head in. It'll take Laurel and I a bit to clean up the arrows. Relunctly they cleaned up.

"Just wait til your older. Better watch out for the in laws," he muttered as Gabriella walked off. Laurel laughed not caring if her grandmother heard her laugh. She didn't care if her grandmother heard what her father said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note time: **

**Hi I haven't seen tangled yet and I want somebody's opinion about 2 maybe 3 things: **

Should I move this to its own section when it gets added?

**and**

Should this get changed in anyway for those who seen this movie already?

**Thanks for reading all of you 350 people who have read this. And I can take constructive cristim. Somebody please review this, I've had it published since **August!** and the movie just came out _3 days_ ago. Please read this, it came out before the movie even came out!**

**I've got to ask: **

Did Flynn and Rapunzel have the twins? Cause in the orginial fairy tale she had kids and wouldn't Disney add that?


	3. Chapter 3

**REVISED VERSION! I'm so happy I saw with my mom and loved it! Not sure if Rapunzel's grandmother is alive but I have her in this **

**OH and quick note: I modeled her forset green dress after Susan's green dress from the first Narnia movie. Rights go to Narnia's costume designer Isis Mussenden **

Laurel she looked down at her best penmanship. Then she looked at her tutor Felicity, and she just looked at her and the paper. She wrote in her best penmanship, _princess_ in front of it. Laurel sighed and looked out at her brother and his tutor Glenn. She really wished she had a bow and practice. That would have been better than sewing lessons, or princess lessons.

It would be proper right? When she was finally queen she had to be strong enough to protect herself and her people. If someone was to control her, that person would get a surprise. A strong leader means strong land correct? She hated princess lessons, making medicenes was the only thing she enjoyed.

Felicity left and she she pulled on a forest green princess seamed dress. It smelled faintly of the woods and she loved the satin feel on her skin. She quickly stole into the weaponary cabnet and picked out her father's bow. It was light and springy, the string easy to pull back. She grabbed a quiver of arrows and set out for the fields.

Laurel readied her bow and shot at the dead tree, yes she was guilty of stealing it. But she just had to prove something to that idiot, she was forced to call a brother.

Her twin brother is Edmund, and they both had there mothers green eyes. Edmund is attached to his mother, and Laurel takes after her father. However Laurel has her mother's temper. Anyway back to what she was doing, a bunch of arrows in the dead tree stump. The crack of a branch made her swivl around to look.

"Who ever is there, I'm armed." She strung the bow and waited for the approacher to leave or come at her. A familiar sillhoute of her father Flynn Ryder aka Eugene was in front of her.

"Uh hi dad," and she took the stolen bow and quickly hid it behind her back. Flynn raised his eye brows at his daughter.

"What's behind your back?" He questioned and stepped toward her.

"Nothing," she said and showed her hands. They were in fact empty, the bow was resting against her hip. Then it just fell behind her, and her father saw it.

"Well, well, well; it seems I have found my bow," he said and she smiled weakly. She was in so much trouble it wasn't even funny.

"Laurel is that my bow?" he said and picked it up. "Indeed it is, now why would you have it?"

"I had to take it, there are bandits and thieve and pyscho people people in the woods," she stuttered out. She never noticed it but her father winced when she said thieves. Of course Rapunzel told the story about them. Laurel loved the part about her mom saving her dad from dieing when she was younger. She never really paid attention to the man behind her father.

"Well lets see how you did." Huh she was confused, he wasn't going to punish her?

"Wait you aren't going to punish me?"

"Do you want to get punished? Or would you like to show me what you can do with that bow?" He handed her the bow and an arrow. She took it with firm hands if it meant not getting in trouble she was good. She aimed and let it sail until she heard the satisfing thump. Her father handed her another and repositioned her hands.

"Good but aim a bit lower." Thump another direct hit and she smiled. Her dad handed her another arrow, and he kept giving her them. Her last arrow was notched and she aimed.

"Laurel, what on earth are you doing with that bow?" shrieked out her _**great**_ grandmother Queen Gabriella. She had a firm belief that women shouldn't do mens work. No girl relative of hers was going to touch a sword, dagger or bow and arrow, it just wasn't proper and lady like. Laurel dropped the bow and Flynn picked it up. They were doing so well, she was pratically a younger girl version of himself. The ex-queen lifted her skirts a bit and walked over to them.

"I was, um, doing archery," she replied meekly. She really had no clue that her grandmother was against her using the bow. Her eyes grew wide and and mouth opened slightly. The pastal colored skirts in her hands dropped. Laurel avoided looking in her eyes. Flynn how ever locked eyes with her.

"She was practcing with me Gabby." She raised her eye brows at the name.

"Ella," he guessed again. The eye brows raised higher.

"Grandmom?" Now she had this permently shocked look on her face. Her eyebrows high, eyes huge, and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"That would be a fine name if you were a prince. Honstly, what did Gothel do to Rapunzel? I really don't know."

"Mom saved dad's life, and he changed her life around," said Laurel feeling like a little girl about 8. She hated that feeling she was really only 14 years old.

"Any way I was teaching Laurel the art of the bow and arrow. If the queen is strong, then the land will be strong." He said echoing her thoughts from earlier. Her mind wandered a bit until her father said her name.

"She was doing a great job. Now would you like to head in. It'll take Laurel and I a bit to clean up the arrows. Relunctly they cleaned up.

"Just wait til your older. Better watch out for the in laws," he muttered as Gabriella walked off. Laurel laughed not caring if her great grandmother heard her laugh. She didn't care if her great grandmother heard what her father said.


End file.
